


Bunny's Trip with Daddy

by BunnyStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: DDLG, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyStories/pseuds/BunnyStories
Kudos: 1





	Bunny's Trip with Daddy

All persons depicted are 18+.

It was my first trip alone with Daddy and I was nervous. My report card was crushed down in the bottom of my backpack, offering mute testimony to how much I'd been slacking in school. This trip was supposed to be a reward and Mom had been on the fence about it, since grades wouldn't come out till the day we left. But Daddy sweet-talked her into letting me go on just the promise of good grades, and reassured her that if I failed to deliver, he'd make sure there were consequences. That conversation played in my mind on a loop as we drove to the hotel. Consequences. I swallowed hard. I hoped he wouldn't take away my phone or my car privileges; or worse, make us go home!

We checked in and headed up the elevator to our room, dragging the cart piled high with suitcases. Daddy kept up a steady stream of upbeat chat as we went along, while my heart sank lower and lower in my chest. What if he canceled the whole trip? Did he suspect? The suspense was killing me. As he unloaded, I kicked off my shoes and flopped on my bed to check my phone, some of the anxiety bleeding away in the excitement of the new space. Daddy began piling the bags on his bed. The cart now empty, he patted his pockets to confirm he had his key as he headed to the door. "Bunny, I'm going to run this back down to the lobby. When I get back, you wanna show me your grades?" I looked up from my phone, trying to act casual, my brain spinning at a mile a minute. "Um, sure, Daddy. Let me see if I can find them." I sat up and pulled my backpack up on the bed beside me and undid the zip. The door clicked closed behind Daddy and I slumped back on the bed, my heart racing. What to tell him? I'd been looking forward to this trip for so long and the last thing I wanted to do was mess it up, but school was hard and boring and... And... My eyes started tearing up. I only had a few minutes left before I had to face the music. I knew Daddy had been looking forward to this trip as much as I had, even though Mom couldn't get away from work to join us. I couldn't ruin it for him. So I wiped my eyes, shuffled a few things in my bag so it looked properly ransacked, and picked my phone up again. 

When Daddy returned, my heart kicked into a frantic tempo. But to my surprise, he didn't say anything but "Hey there, my Bunny." I tried to control my breathing and managed to squeak out "Hey, Daddy" in as close to a normal voice as possible. I watched him over the top of my phone as he started shifting bags off his bed and into the closet... All but two big suitcases, one of them mine, and one a red bag with pink polka dots that I hadn't seen before. These he arranged on his bed neatly and sat down in between them. I pretended I hadn't noticed and stared intently at my phone as he looked at me. The seconds stretched out, and I was practically sweating by the time he said, "Well, let's see about those grades, Bunny." 

I lowered my phone and looked at him. Daddy sat on the edge of the bed, between the two suitcases, his hands between his knees, leaning forward. "Um, I'm really sorry Daddy, but in all the hurry of getting ready to go, I must have forgotten to pack them." He arched an eyebrow and I sputtered, "But they were definitely passing!" I intently studied the carpet, feeling his eyes scrutinizing me. "Is that so?" Daddy asked, his tone even and steady. I nodded, my voice catching a little in my throat. "Mmhmm." "Should I help you look for it, Bunny?" he asked, making as though to stand, and I reached out to stop him. "No, no, that's ok, Daddy. I checked everywhere, it must still be on my desk at home." But despite my protestations, he stood and grabbed my backpack. 

"Daaaddyyyy," I whined. "You really don't have to do that!" But he upended the bag, spilling the contents over the hotel bedspread. An avalanche of unfinished homework sheets, books, hair ties, candy wrappers and other trash tumbled out. "Well, no wonder you can't find anything, Bunny!" Daddy laughed. He picked out a few pieces of trash and then, with a triumphant "Oh ho! Here it is!" held my report card aloft. My heart sank. Oh no. He smoothed out the crumpled paper before he started to read it, and I started to try to explain. "Daddy, I -" but he cut me off. "Shush, my little Bunny." He sat back down between the two big suitcases and looked me up and down. "Now, we have a problem, don't we?" I bit my lip, not wanting to answer him. He nodded, and carried on without a response from me. "Now, I know my little Bunny has been looking forward to this trip as much as I have, but we both know that I had to prepare for the possibility that your grades weren't going to be up to snuff. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, so I let you pack your suitcase. But I packed this one..." He patted the red and pink bag. "... in case we had to have some consequences."

The word gave me a shiver. He finally looked down at the report card in his hand. "Oh, Bunny." Daddy shook his head. "Even if you hadn't lied about bringing it in the first place, it looks like we'd still need the consequences bag." 

I looked down at my hands, trying not to cry, as Daddy took my suitcase off the bed and put it in the closet. But even though his tone was somber, Daddy didn't seem mad at me, which gave me some hope for the weekend. 

"Go ahead and get out of those clothes, sweetie, and we'll open it up." My eyes shot open wide. "Daddy?" He laughed at my expression. "You're not going to need your big girl clothes this weekend after all. Heck, with grades like that, you might not need them ever." I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, shocked. 

"You don't have to be shy, my little Bunny," Daddy said, unzipping the consequences bag. Inside was a froth of pink petticoats and lace. Half in a daze, I watched him pull out a pair of black ruffled panties and a short pink floral dress. He laid the garments out on the bed and fished out a pair of white knee socks to set beside them. 

I finally was able to squeak out "Daddy! I can't wear that! That's like, little girl stuff!" He looked up at me and smiled. "I know, baby girl. It seems like being a big girl isn't working out so good for you right now, so as a consequence, instead of the fun big girl weekend we had planned, we're going to stay in and have a little girl weekend instead. And if you're very, very good and do everything Daddy tells you, we don't have to tell Mom about your grades." 

A wave of relief washed over me. That was it?! I just had to play whatever dress up game Daddy had in mind, and then everything would be fine?! "Ok, Daddy. Whatever you say." I made to pick the clothes up, intending to head to the bathroom to change. Daddy reached out his hand to stop me. "No, my little Bunny. You need to get undressed first." And before I could even process what happened, he grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and hoisted it over my head. After years of Daddy getting me ready for baths, my response was automatic. My arms went up and whoosh, I was shirtless. 

The hotel air conditioning was running full blast, and I instantly felt my nipples tighten as the cold air hit my breasts and goosebumps popped up. He stepped back and appraised me, and the hungry look on his face made the heat in my face spread down my body in a delicious way. I crossed my arms over my chest modestly and Daddy smiled. "Do you want to take the rest off, or do you want me to do it?" My mind was still reeling and on instinct, I said, in a small voice, "You do it, Daddy." 

He wrapped his arms around me, his beard whiskers tickling my shoulder, and hugged me tight while fiddling with the clasp of my bra. "Good girl, my little Bunny," he whispered as he pulled away and slid the straps down my arms. He admired me again, running his hands down my shoulders onto the slope of my breasts. Having the warmth of his big hands on me was pleasant, and I arched up into his palms as he grazed the front of me. He sucked in a breath, and I looked up into his eyes as he caressed my tummy and landed at the waistband of my jeans. His face was kind and loving, the same way my Daddy's face always looked, but there was a hunger in his eyes that I'd never seen before. He unfastened my jeans and with one swift movement, hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slid my jeans down to the floor, leaving me standing in just my panties. He knelt, running his hands up the back of my legs and ass, pulling me close.

"Can I see your princess parts, my sweet little Bunny?" Daddy asked me, his breath hot against my tummy. I could barely manage a whisper. "Yes, Daddy." Said princess parts were hot and tingly and I could feel my heartbeat between my legs. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to set me on the edge of the bed and kiss me there. My face was flame red having these thoughts about my Daddy. He slowly peeled my panties down and I could feel his beard tickling my thighs. He pressed a quick kiss to my exposed mound, which made me gasp, and with practiced movements, lifted my legs one at a time from my jeans and panties.

He raised my arms again and slid the pink flowery dress down over my head into place, smoothing it down in long, lingering strokes. He lifted my legs each in turn, sliding the knee-high socks up gently. When he sat down on the bed and picked up the ruffled panties, I was confused. He smiled a little sadly. "Now Bunny, you know that consequences aren't always fun. You lied about forgetting your report card and you lied about your grades. I'd never punish you for failing your classes, but the lying? Bunny, you know that can't stand. Now, come take your spanking like a big girl."

I swallowed hard and stood hesitantly, awash with conflicting emotions. I knew I had lied, and I don't like lying to Daddy. But also, I didn't want a spanking. But also, I really wanted Daddy's hands on me. He patted his thighs and scooted back on the bed. Daddy grabbed my hand and guided me over his lap, while my lip trembled. Face down on the bed, I felt a little silly before Daddy lifted the back of my dress, exposing my ass to the chill air of the hotel room again. His broad, rough hand cupped my cheeks while his other hand wound into my hair at the back of my neck. He gripped me tight, pressing me into the bed, and his voice was strained when he told me "Count with me, Bunny." Daddy and I counted out 20 spanks together. By the end, his voice was ragged and I was crying in earnest; a snotty mess, my ass red and screaming. He massaged the final blow into my cheeks and as my sobs ebbed, I could tell his lap was more angular than before. I could feel him pressing into my belly. I tried not to move, but the hard insistence was uncomfortable, and I shifted slightly, causing Daddy to suck in a breath, hard. My princess parts were sopping at this point, throbbing in time with my ass. He grazed me with one hand, pulling away a glistening strand and he smiled. "That's my good little Bunny!" he said, and with no fanfare or warning, plunged a finger deep inside me. I was wet enough that he met only cursory resistance and he moaned and strained up into my belly. 

"Oh god, Daddy!" I gasped, still pressed down to the bed by his fist in my hair. I clenched down, uncertain whether I was trying to push him out of me or draw him into me further. But Daddy definitely thought the former. He released my hair and spread my lips apart, sliding another finger inside me, stretching my princess parts wider than I'd ever done by myself. I moaned and pushed myself back onto him in earnest this time, lost in the sensation. The movement must have excited Daddy even more, because he growled and put his hand back into my hair. "Be quiet and still, my sweet little Bunny. Let Daddy take care of you. Don't make me have to gag you."

I tried. Really, I tried to be still. But Daddy's fingers were relentless and before long, I was thrusting my hips back to meet his hand as my princess parts clamped down around his fingers of its own accord. I cried out and twitched in his lap, and apparently that was too much for Daddy. In one swift motion he stood up, pulled his fingers out of me and slid me off his lap, swinging me around to the side of the bed. Before I could even catch my breath, there was a jingle of Daddy's belt and then he grabbed my hips and pushed his swollen cock inside me. He bucked his hips against me, hard, with a fierce urgency, driving me against the bed. After only a few minutes, he groaned into my ear "I'm so sorry, babygirl, but Daddy's going to cum!" I gasped as I felt his warmth spurting inside me and he lay still on top of me for a few minutes, panting hard. When he pulled away, leaving me ass-up on the bed, I didn't even move, aside from post-orgasmic spasms. 

The toes of my stockinged feet barely grazed the floor, so he hardly had to lift my feet at all when he slid the black ruffled panties up my legs. My ass was still sore from the spanking, but the fabric of the panties was cool and soft. Daddy tugged them into place and flipped my dress down, pulling me up to a seated position. He sat down beside me on the bed. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the squish of my soaked princess parts mingled with Daddy's cum leaking into the panties. He spread my thighs apart and ran his hand up the join of my legs, smiling at the dampness and at how I jumped when he pressed on a sensitive spot. "That's my good Bunny," he said and kissed me on the mouth. "Daddy -" I started to say, but he shushed me. "Let's order room service, Bunny, and then a little later, I'll draw you a bath." He reached behind me and pulled a little rubber duck out of the suitcase. He clicked a button on the ducky and it started vibrating. I giggled and Daddy smiled again. "And we don't have to tell mom?" I asked, grinning. "No way, little Bunny. Otherwise, I think she'd never let us go out of town together again. And we don't want that, now, do we?" Another giggle escaped from me as I started looking forward to the rest of the contents of the consequences bag. "No, Daddy. That'd be the worst."


End file.
